


Sudden turn of events

by The_syrup_leaf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaos, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Avengers, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_syrup_leaf/pseuds/The_syrup_leaf
Summary: You work part-time as a barista on the side of studying Biology Science.Your life has been normal up to this point, but that all changed when a strange man, a scientist comes into your life and everything goes to hell.You didn't think that it could get any worse, but then a team comes for you.But it's not your everyday rescue team that shows up.(This story is another Reader-insert and is written in your point of view or the avengers point of view.)





	1. The beginning of something new

  


“Just one hour left…” I whispered to myself as I foamed the milk to the new customers cappuccino.

I looked around the coffee shop, which was mostly empty around this time, except for a few students with their computers, typing away as if their lives depended on it.

“Will that be all, sir?” I asked as I placed the cappuccino down on the counter, and looked up at the customer on the other side of the counter.

“Well, your number wouldn’t be all too bad.” The customer said, giving me a cheeky grin. 

He wore a dark grey business suit, and he hovered a few feet above me in height. 

He gave off a weird vibe.

It wasn’t that he was bad looking, rather there was something wrong with the way that those cold eyes stared at me, as if wanting to intimidate me.

“No sir, I must decline, but thank you.” I said, flashing him my best service smile, despite the uncomfortable feeling he gave me.

He didn’t respond. 

He simply reached for his wallet and pulled out a $20 bill for the $5 coffee that he ordered and walked out, not giving me a chance to give back his change. He was wearing a devilish smirk as he walked out of the coffee shop, and seemingly disappeared in the setting sun.

I slid the bill into the cash registered and placed the remaining $15 in the tip-jar for me and my coworkers to split at the end of the day.

  


Another half an hour went by and I forgot all about the encounter.

A few more customers came in for their late night coffee, presumably to gather the energy to work late into the night. That was what I myself had planned to do. 

In my second year of college studying biology science, it was quite hard finding the time to study. It was especially hard whilst working two part time jobs in order to make a living. I took my little to no time I had left of the day to study, even if it meant sacrificing precious sleep. That’s where coffee took the steering wheel.

If it wasn’t the stress of school that was killing me, it certainly was the coffee consumption.

Around half an hour later, the five people or so left in the shop got shooed out by one of the remaining workers, much to their dismay. 

With a little fight put up by one of the students in attempt to stay a few more minutes, he eventually gave up and left the facility, and the shop closed for the night.

I spent the last half hour of my shift cleaning up and emptying the cash register. 

In the process, my eyes caught onto the $20 bill left by the odd customer. 

There was some writing on the back of the bill that I seemingly missed earlier on. I brought the bill up in order to read what it said, and when I caught onto the words I froze for a second.

  


> _ “I’ll be waiting.” _

_   
_

Oh.

I would like to think that it was simply some stupid text left by a youngster as a prank of some sort, and that the bill simply got passed around as money do and coincidentally ended up here. That’s fair logic I’d say.

But as much as I would like to think that, my mind couldn’t help but play back the memory of those cold eyes from earlier.

I didn’t want to risk something as stupid as getting kidnapped, when the $20 bill acted like a fair warning. 

I decided to ask my coworker Adrian to check the near area with me, just to be sure that some creep wasn’t lurking around the corner ready to jump me.

My coworker was fairly well-built, unlike myself so I figured he was a good candidate for helping me scare off any potential creep.

We went through the back and threw the day’s trash away, scanning the area whilst at it.

After that, we checked the front. 

The street that the coffee shop was located on wasn’t too crowded around this time of day, except for a few passerby’s and cars driving past. 

The stores on either side of the shop were closed since a few hours back, but as soon as you rounded the far end corner, the city life came into full view.

I usually go the other route around an alleyway and catch a bus for a few blocks back to my apartment.

The bus is much less crowded that way around, and I like the quiet of the night. 

But for the betterment of my current situation I decided to go into the city and take a bus from there, as it is more livelier and I doubt that anyone would have the guts to jump me in public.

After checking up and down the block, my coworker and I deemed that there was indeed no one suspicious there, and it was safe for me to head home. 

He, being the kind person he is told me to give him a call if anything happened and he’d meet me. 

“ You’re a great worker, (Y / N) just give me a call, me or Nat would be happy to help out.” 

I felt really grateful to both him and his girlfriend Natalie for being there for me, even though they knew little to nothing about me. I shared a few classes with Natalie, but that was about as far as our relationship went, except for being coworkers.

I changed from my work attire to my everyday normal and boring clothes, and grabbed my bag.

With that, I took my package of freshly ground coffee beans and left, ready to go home for a long night of studying. 

Nightfall came fast. Once I was out, the cold breeze of night hit me, and I shivered slightly. Hopefully summer would come soon. Hell, it was May already and it felt as if snowfall would come at any given time.

As I walked out of the front of the shop, Adrian closed the doors behind me and bid me goodbye for the night.

  


The walk through town was pleasant for once. The bars were beginning to open and the people were waiting eagerly to go in, ready for a night of dancing and drinking away their problems.  


Music was playing from every corner, and the smell of food swirled around the air as I passed by a few outdoor seated restaurants. 

The smell made my mouth water, and the thought struck me that I barely had any food left at home. To my blessing, the Seven-Eleven boutique was still opened down the street, and so I decided to stop by and buy something before heading home.

The assortment of prepackaged meals weren't the best around this time, but a 10-pack of sushi caught my eyes, which didn’t look half-bad. I grabbed a energy drink and the sushi, payed for my sad meal and walked out again.

The walk to the bus didn’t take all too long, and neither did the waiting. 

Once I got on the bus I took a seat at the far end of the buss and plugged my headphones in, and checked my phone for the first time since my shift had started a few hours earlier.

There were no texts, only a missed call from an unknown number, which I assumed was not of importance. 

I opened spotify and let my favorite songs play on repeat until I finally had made it home.

The night went on as normal. I got 4 cups of coffee, and 4 full hours of studying until my eyelids started getting unbearably heavy. I glanced over at my clock which displayed the time 03:16 AM. If I went to bed now, I’d get around 3 hours of sleep until I had to get up and start prepping for school, and that was a good deal I didn’t want to miss out on.

After brushing my teeth and changing clothes, I more or less threw myself onto the bed. 

As my body eased itself into the mattress and I was just about ready to fall asleep, my phone lit up at the brightest setting. 

I grunted as the light blinded my tired eyes, and I got up to turn the brightness down. 

When my eyes finally adjusted to the screen, I saw a text from yet another unknown number.

  


> _“Goodnight, Beautiful (Y/N)”_ it read.

  


If it wasn’t for the wave of sleepiness that hit me, practically knocking me out in the process, the strange text would have made me very worried. 

How the person got my number and name was beyond me.

I promised myself that I would check it out the first thing in the morning.

  


  
...........

  


  


My alarm sounded as loud and annoying as always at 6:00 AM.

I dragged myself out of bed and walked a few feet over to the middle of my room where I usually placed my alarm. 

It was a technique my professor taught me during my first year of college, when I always came running late into morning class, due to my sleepy self turning off the alarm unconsciously everytime it rang.

Placing the alarm a few feet away from the bed resulted in me actually waking up when I was unable to stop the annoying source of sound. Since then I’ve always made it in time for class, except for a few minor inconveniences with traffic, and the occasional yelling neighbor telling me to  _ “Shut off that godforsaken alarm, or God help me I will do it myself”. _

Today, I turned off my alarm in time, sparring myself the fear of confronting my angry neighbor.

I went through with my usual routine, eating breakfast, tidying up from last night, getting dressed and packing up everything for school. 

As I waited for my coffee to finish brewing I went over to my bedside and grabbed my phone. 

I pressed the home menu button, but to my distress, the screen remained black. 

That’s when I noticed that I had forgotten to charge it the.

“Crap.” I mumbled to myself, mentally slapping myself for the stupidity.

There was no time left for me to charge it now, so I simply slipped it into my bag and made a mental reminder for myself to charge it once I got to school.

I poured myself some black coffee in my takeaway cup, and off to school I went.


	2. Down the rabbit hole

School went on as usual that day. Our first period was integral calculus, and after that our class was headed for the lab to continue with our research-report on, to put it simple, tumors in plants.

Our research was to conclude if beta carotene is effective in preventing tumor growth in plants.

We were to ascertain this by dropping between 0,5 ml to 1,25 ml of beta carotene on sunflowers, all in different states of growth. 

The plan was to see if the amount of carotene could stop the  Agrobacterium Tumefaciens bacteria, the cause of mutation during mitosis, that causes the tumors to start growing.

Our study had been going on for about two months now, and it was time to draw our hypothesis to an end.

“My results suggest that the antioxidant beta carotene made the plants less susceptible to tumor growth caused by Agrobacterium tumefaciens.” I wrote and sent in the report. 

_“That was easy enough”_ I thought to myself.

I closed down my laptop on which I sent in the report, and scanned the room.

It seemed like I was the first one to hand in my report, which made me a bit happy. 

I looked up at my lab teacher and she has seemingly gotten my report already. 

She looked up from her laptop and smiled upon eye contact. She stood up to walk over to me, taking her time along the way to check in on the other students and how they were doing.

“Good work on your report (Y/N), your results were as clear as ever.” She said when she reached my table. 

She glanced over at the incubator where my sunflowers stood tall and beautiful.

If you don’t mind (Y/N), could you come with me for a bit?” She asked, walking over to the labs equipment room.

Naturally, I followed, assuming that she needed help carrying something. But when I entered the room she turned to me with a file in hand.

“Your report was outstanding (Y/N). Truly so, but I’m here to talk to you about something, more intricate about this mutation research.

As I do believe that you are one of the best students in this class, if not  _ the _ best, I decided to ask you first if you would like to take on a new research for the upcoming weeks.” She said.

“Oh, you’re not going to ask me to start researching on humans now are you?” I said jokingly,

but when she didn’t smile back at my humorous remark, and only looked at me with a awkward and uncomfortable expression, my smile faltered. 

 

_ “This might be bad” _ I thought to myself.

 

“Of course, we would not require you to join us in this study, (Y/N), but if you would be so kind as to look through this-” She said, handing me the file, as she continued.

“I believe a slight explanation would be in order, not to freak you out.” she said, smiling.

 

The file was labeled with “Biology” and not “Human experimentation 101” as I had feared.

 

“This takes us back to our study on  Agrobacterium tumefaciens in plants. As you already know, Tumefaciens is a soilborne disease that’s been documented in over 140 species, and  the bacterium causes tumours by transferring genes, called T-DNA to the cells of the infected plant cells from a tumour inducing plasmid.” 

 

A small “Yes” was all I got out.

 

“The T-DNA is transferred from the bacterium into the plant's nuclear DNA genome, and

the synthesis of the plant hormones by enzymes is encoded into the T-DNA and enables the plant cell to grow uncontrollably. Recently, our research has showed that the genomes not only exists in plants but also in human cultured cells as well. 

In short, Agrobacterium was found to transfer T-DNA into the chromosomes of human cells, and as our recent sunflower experiment concluded, we were able to slow the process of tumor developing by injecting the plants with beta carotene, and with similar procedures, we could also stop the growth of tumors in humans.”

 

“That’s...That’s amazing, holy hell!” I said excitedly. “So, all we need it beta car-” 

 

“No, not exactly." She said cutting me off. 

"While it’s an antioxidant for the human body, it doesn’t reduce the growth of tumors, unfortunately.”

 

“We haven’t found a cure yet, but with the right recruits, we’re hoping to have one in the near future.” she said smiling.

 

“O-oh, you’re recruiting me?!” It sounded too good to be true.

 

“As I stated earlier (Y/N), I believe you to be the right one to join us on this research.”

 

“Thank you, Miss!” I said, trying to control my happiness.

 

“If you decide to engage yourself in this research, which I assume you already decided to do, it would do very well on your future resume on biochemistry, and the chances of you getting a job after graduating would be very high. If you finish this project, I bet you could do great even without finishing your biology degree. But you know, stay in school kid.” She said giving me a wink.

 

“I’ll be happy to take you up on the offer, Miss. trust me, you wont regret this.” I said, trying to look as professional as possible.

 

“Great, (Y/N). Class is dismissed for today, just make sure to read through the file. The time,date and location for the project will be uploaded to your individual schedule on the school’s platform within a day or two.”

 

“Roger that!” I said waving her goodbye for the day, as I walked out of the equipment room and back to my desk to grab my laptop and backpack.

Our teacher dismissed the rest of the class, and everyone headed for the cafeteria to eat lunch.

 

Not particularly fond of the ruckus of lunch hours in school, I headed for the usual spot that me and my friends, Cydney and Melissa hung out by during lunch, as well as longer breaks.

I was lucky enough to have two friends in school, not counting my coworker Natalie as a friend. But on rare occasions I spent my breaks with her, if my close friends couldn’t.

 

When I got out on the campus grounds the fresh air hit me, and it was pleasant. Today was a lot warmer than what it was yesterday.

I glanced at my clock.

“11:37AM”

Our college campus was quite large and it consisted of eight different building, and a bunch of outdoor areas to relax on. The area that I was headed for was approximately 8 minutes walking distance from the main campus hall.

It was a small secret garden with a beautiful fountain in the middle. The fountain was quite overgrown, and that made it look like a small pond rather than a fountain.

There were a few stone benches on either sides of the fountain, and large trees and bushes that were surrounding the garden, making it hidden from the rest of the campus area. 

When me and my friends found this place we were quite surprised that no one else was hanging around this part of the campus. 

It was very calm and relaxing, perfect for a lunch away from the busy campus life.

 

When the 8 minutes of power walking finally brought me to our little hideaway, I saw Cydney and Melissa waiting for me. 

Cydney had brought us all grilled sandwiches and some iced coffee, except for herself, as she wouldn’t drink it even if her life depended on it. She settled with an some ice tea with six packs of sugar in it. 

“You know that all that sugar will kill you one day.” Melissa said, grabbing her coffee. 

 

“As long as I die in the hands of what I love, then so be it, Mel.” Cydney responded while taking a big gulp of ice tea if to mock Melissa’s remark on her sugar intake. 

 

“Well, sugar’s not going to be loving you back anytime soon Cyd, so I suggest you settle for a better and non-destructive relationship.” Melissa responded jokingly, to which we all laughed.

 

We spent our one hour lunch break catching up on what we’ve been up to lately. 

It being our second year of college, we didn’t have each and every lesson together, as we had during our first year. When attending second year we all started attending individually chosen courses, except for a few subject such as computer science and robotics.

 

So since we only got to see each other a few times a week, we ended up making sure that we atleast got to spend lunch together.

It did well for us. We were great friends, and I believe that I wouldn’t have lasted this long if it wasn’t for them constantly being here supporting me.

The hour went by faster than ever, and we all hugged and said goodbye as we split up to go back to each of our lessons.

My last lesson for today was Chemistry step 2, and it would last for two hours at a minimum, if I was lucky. 

It seemed like our teacher didn’t really understand the concept of time as much as he understood the structure of amino acids, unfortunately. 

Our last lecture got dragged on for another 30 minutes after we had ended for the day, and when some people tried to leave he threatened to write an absence report on them. 

I ended up 25 minutes late for work that day, and had to frantically apologize to my poor coworker who couldn’t leave the shop until I got there.

To everyone’s surprise, we actually got to go home an hour earlier, rather than an hour later today. 

Apparently some of the material we needed for today's lesson about Acids and Bases were missing, and so we couldn’t go on without the necessary equipment without someone burning their faces or hands off. 

At first our teacher seemed dangerously dismissive of the need for safety goggles and gloves, but got convinced to instead call the rest of the lesson off. 

That saved everyone a hospital visit, much to our relief.

 

With an hour to spare before I needed to leave for work, I decided to head for the library to catch up on everything I already knew. 

The library was mostly empty since most students still had lectures around this time. 

I sat down in one of the lounge chair with a small coffee table near the windows and opened up my laptop. When I opened it, I saw an all too familiar sign in the bottom right corner. “12% battery remaining” it read. 

 

That’s when it hit me. 

 

“Crap!!!” I exclaimed, louder than anticipated, much to the librarians dismay.

I had completely forgotten to charge my phone! 

The offer that my biology teacher had given me earlier today had completely thrown me around, and I had forgot what my mission for the day had been. 

Lucky enough, 12% is better than 0% and so my phone would be able to get charged even a little bit. I plugged in my usb cord to my laptop and connected my phone as well, praying that my laptop wouldn’t die on me too soon.

I opened up my college’s educational support platform where we got all our information, and went to open the mailbox.

I had two mails, one of them from the IT-tech department, kindly regarding students to stop changing the homescreens of the schools desktop computers to images of porn.

The other mail had no title.

When I opened it, my heart nearly skipped a beat, as a rush of joy overcame me. 

It was the mail regarding time and date for the new research plan from earlier.

I was really surprised, since my lab teacher told me that it would take at least a day for the mail to come.

In the corner of my eye I could see the little battery icon warning me that it was down to 2% already. 

I quickly scanned through the mail that displayed the time and location. The location was set at the far end campus laboratory, and the time said “DROP-IN BETWEEN 11:30AM - 02:00 PM”.

I looked at the time, and it said “01:43 PM”  that meant that I had approximately 15 minutes to make it there. If I ran, I could make it there in 5 minutes, meaning that I had 10 minutes to make a good first impression. My heart was beating, and my legs practically moved before my mind did.

I quickly pulled my already dead laptop into my bag, and quickly ran out of the library, phone in hand. 

As I ran, I turned my phone back on and was happy enough to see the screen light up. Only 3% though.

When I got to the far end lab facility, I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I dug around in my bag in attempt to find my access card to the facility, but I couldn’t find it. Just my luck, I thought.

I had no time to lose, so I brought my phone up and went to one of the few contacts that I had. 

I pressed dial to my lab teacher, hoping that she was already here and could let me in. 

I was so exited, and focused on getting in, that I didn’t hear the footsteps closing in behind me.

That’s when it hit me.

Not the realisation of something.

Rather, a very heavy object, right to my head.

The last thing I heard was my teachers voice on the phone, before my vision faded.

 

> _ "(Y/N)..? Hello..? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part might seem a bit rushed, but I hope it's not all too terrible!
> 
> And again, thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you'd like to see more of this work!


	3. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The followup event to the night prior at the campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) = your name  
> (y/l/n) = your last name

 

**Pain.**

 

The first thing my body could register was pain. 

It hurt so… so much. It felt as if my body was being burnt from the inside and out. I could feel my veins pulsating throughout my entire body, making me sick from the sensory overload I was experiencing. 

My eyelids were so incredibly heavy. As if a weight was pressing down on my eyes making me unable to pry them open no matter how hard i tried. The feeling was truly sickening.

Time felt made up. Gravity felt too unreal. It was as if my body was floating whilst violently being thrown around at the same time.

My mind was too groggy to determine for how long I had been conscious. I could determine from my the burning in my throat, dry lips, and pulsating headache that I was dehydrated and had in fact been  _ unconscious  _ for a long time.

_ “Am I really conscious now, or is this too just a dream I wonder…” _

_ “No...focus” _ I told myself, as I tried my best to suppress the need to throw up. First step of focus was trying to gain control over my body, so I tried moving my fingers.  _ “I can’t feel them..?” _

This time I tried moving my legs. _ “No… this is no good…”  _

I tried… I tried focusing all my energy to try to  _ feel _ something. But my body refused to move.

This time around it felt as if hours had passed. The lack of control over my own body was enough to drive me crazy at this point, and the pain did not help to make the situation any better. My ears had been ringing this whole time. My lack of hearing and sight rendered me completely vulnerable to any dangers that might be present.

_ “Please make it stop _ ” I thought.  _ “Please, please, please…-”  _ was all I could think of, until it all just… suddenly stopped? I must have passed out I thought.

 

***Snap***

 

The next thing I remember was staring up at a grey and dirty ceiling. I was so confused.

I did not remembered being woken up. When did the ringing in my ears stop? All kinds of questions came rushing as I snapped out on my trance, and was now fully aware of my surroundings. My flight responses kicked in as if on cue, and I focused all my energy on quickly trying to rise to my feet, but with a violent jerk at my limbs I was once again pulled back down. I don’t know which came first, the surprise or the terror. I lifted my head to see that I was being strapped down on a medical table. My legs, wrists and torso was held down with thick leather straps. I surveyed the room, which was dimly lit, and filled with medical equipment ranging from big monitors, surgical instruments to syringes and test tubes filled with God knows what.

Within short, I was hyperventilating from the shock of it all. I tried to control my breathing the best that I could, buy my panic did not subside.

_ "Come on (y/n)… Count!... f-five things you can see, four you can touch, three you can hear, two you can smell, and one you can’t-taste-...” _

I tried my best to remember what my psychiatrist once had taught me… a way to cope with my panic attacks from… that time....

 

I tried desperately to focus, and after a agonizingly long while of trying to  _ count _ the ceiling tiles,  _ touch _ my fingertips with my thumb, I  _ heard _ what suddenly broke me out of my panicked state. A high pitched, frequent beeping of a monitor. A heart rate monitor. Specifically,  **_my_ ** heart rate monitor.

This time, my panic turned into a sinking disgusting feeling in my gut.

I was being monitored. “ _ But why…” _

As I was just about to speculate more over the horrifying situation I was in, the door to the room opened and ridiculously bright fluorescent lamps lit up the room. 

My eyes did not get enough time to adjust to the bright lights to fully make out the figures that were approaching. What looked like 4 or 5 scientist, possibly doctors, **_-hopefully doctors here to help-_ ** quickly got to work on the monitors as one of them approached me.

I barely had any time to react before my head was quickly pulled back down onto the table and restrained with yet another leather strap. I was once again facing the ceiling, and all I saw was cold, dead eyes glancing at me before bright led flashlight was being shone into my eyes, blinding me completely. This time, it took even longer for my eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room once what I assume was a visual test was completed. 

I was too shocked to speak, and all I could muster was small whimpers.

I heard the scientists speaking in hushed voices in a language that I could not comprehend, as equipment was being moved around. 

_ “This is too unreal.” _ I thought once more. 

_ “It’s just a dream… a very realistic and physically painful dream… please wake up (y/n)… wake up…wake up-” _

Then, a very, very loud shriek was heard throughout the room. It was piercing, horrible, and sounded like a high pitched cry for help.

It took me a while to realize that it was my own voice. I’ve never made such a sound before. But it was all I could do as the pain engulfed my body, quickly spreading from the one painful pressure point in my neck. Something sharp was being pushed right into my neck, digging itself deep in my flesh. It was throbbing. _ I _ was throbbing and I can feel my blood pulsing through my entire body.

I clenched my teeth hard in attempt to hold back a cry, as black spots appeared in my line of sight. They slowly became bigger and bigger until all I could see was black. I could no longer hear anything, and my body once again fell limp.

 

 

I had a dream this time. I was sitting in the hallway of an all too familiar house. It was my old house..? I used to live there before, _ that  _ happened… I really liked that house. It was spacious, and had large windows, which lit up the light blue walls in a soothing manner. I had my own room, right next to the children’s room. That room was the coolest, stuffed full with a lot of toys and stuffed animals, none of which I had in my own room.

I used to sneak into that room to play, but every time I got seen in there, my mom would cry and scream at me to never go in there again. I never understood why, so naturally, I kept sneaking in.

I didn’t do it in order to disrespect my mom, I was simply so used to her crying everyday that I didn’t think she really meant anything by it.

“Don’t touch other people’s stuff you f-!!” 

Of course, I already understood that. But the toys in the room didn’t belong to anyone. There was never anyone in that room. Only mom who sneaked in there at night to cry when she thought I was asleep and couldn’t hear her prayers to god.

Despite the appearance of our large luxurious house, the walls were thin. Too thin sometimes…

With time I had to build my own walls. Strong and steady, so that no one could hear me. It worked, soon enough no one could hear me anymore.

When I eventually left my room, the house was empty. Empty of life. The previously baby blue walls were now more of a cold grey shade. I wandered around looking for my parents, or anyone at all really. When I passed by the children’s room, the door was slightly ajar. I carefully stepped inside i hopes of seeing the colorful walls and toys, but instead I was met by emptiness. The room was completely emptied of all its contents. 

I apprehensively, make my way out of the now empty room and further down the hall to the big windows. It was starting to get dark outside, even though it was still the middle of the day. Summer, as all things, was beginning to reach its end.

All things must come to an end eventually. 

Even life… Even, my life.

  
  


 

I opened my eyes once again as my body violently jerked itself. It felt as if I had been woken up by wailing alarms. But once the sudden panic settled it was quiet, until a male voice broke the almost pleasant silence.

“Ah, you’re finally awake (y/n y/l/n)! How pleasant. I almost thought you wouldn’t make it there for a moment.” He made his way over to the hospital bed I was strapped down onto.

“You must be confused. Allow me to explain the situation my dear.”

Instinctively, I tried to break loose but to no avail.

 

“Oh, hush now child, if you keep stressing like this you’ll die of a heart attack before the experimentation does.”

“What experimentation?! Where am I?!” My voice was extremely hoarse and my throat was burning.

He snickered a bit before opening one of the nearby cabinets and bringing out a bottle of what I hoped was water.

“Drink.” he ordered as he opened the bottle and brought it to my mouth. 

I hesitated. I didn’t trust this stranger.

“ _ Drink _ .” He said again a bit more sternly this time. “You know, we’re gonna have to get this fluid into your body one way or another so I suggest you comply and just drink it, for your own sake.” 

My lips twitched as I opened my mouth and drank the lukewarm fluid. It wasn’t water. I don’t know what it was but it relieved the dryness in my mouth and throat.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it? Now, we have approximately seven minutes before you’ll be sedated and sound asleep before the next surgery.

He must have seen the cheer shock on my face as he once again snickered. 

“You’re going to become useful (y/n). From what I’ve gathered from your personal information, you still search for meaning in life, correct? I’m simply here to give it to you. With just a  _ little _ alteration on your bio-functioning system, you’re going to become somewhat of the best weapon this world has seen. I’m sure of it ”

He glanced at his wristwatch and then back at me. 

With a snap of his fingers, the nurses and scientists that had been standing in the back all this time suddenly got to work with the equipment. Just as they had all sprung to life, I could feel myself slowly starting to drifting away from it.

“Hopefully I’ll get to chit chat with you more after the procedure is done. Of course, if you make it that is. But let’s not be pessimistic now, shall we?”

The last thing I saw was him walking out of the room, as bright artificial lights shone down on me once again.

 

 

 

The next couple of days were just blurred memories of something I couldn’t comprehend. Whether this was all just my active imagination playing a confusing nightmare or not was beyond me.

I heard someone now. Someone mumbling something, and another voice humming in response. The words eventually became clearer and I could somewhat make out the current conversation in the room.

“We didn’t succeed, sir. The results were near what we had expected but it did not own up to the status quo you had asked for. We can still start over with a new one but I can’t guarantee that it will be completed within the next couple of months.”

“Hm, I see… So, if we disregard that we didn’t get the right results… is it still… hypothetically possible to achieve results?At all?”

“It’s possible.”

“That’s great. I’ll take it from here, you go ahead and report to the others.”

“Yes sir.”

I managed to open my eyes as the conversation died down, and I heard rapid footsteps coming my way. And there he stood again before me. The man I soon would come to know as my hostile captor.

 

 

_ “Why did it have to be him. My precious baby... Why couldn’t it have been you who….” _

Mom never told me what happened in the end. She just kept crying.

I used to run to dad and tell him when mom was at her worst. But he never even looked at me. I wonder if he even saw me in the first place. Was I an invisible child?

That would explain why even today, people usually dismiss my existence. 

It’s painful to know that you mean so little to the world. I still dream to this day that I’ll be able to make an impact in life. To give other people the help I never got. That was my goal.

In times like this I should really focus on my goal I tell myself.

But as another shot of poison got injected into my bruised skin, the pain clouds my vision of a future. It hurts… it hurts so much.

I pry my eyes open as much as I can and try to look at my captor through watery eyes yet again.

“Why are you doing this to me..? Why don’t you just kill me?!” I ask him in desperation.

He only scoffs and I can see the corner of his mouth twitch slightly.

“You see...Sometimes, scientists require a living subject - a working model. In many cases, they turn to the rest of the animal kingdom. And you (y/n), perform so much better as a test subject than those rats.” He gently stroked my hair and I wince at the touch, to which he smiles fondly at.

 

The next couple of, what I assume was weeks went just like that. I slipped in and out of consciousness between the endless torture sessions and the deterioration of my body from within.

This day was no different. Again, I was woken by the sound of wailing sirens. They sounded different this time around though… They sounded real and physical, unlike the ones in my head.

I turned over on the cold concrete floor and looked up at nothing in particular.

But to my shock, there was a red blaring alert signal flashing outside in the corridor, followed by loud bangs and crashing noises. I sat up not sure how to respond to the situation. The most logical solution would to get out, but I knew by now that that was impossible. I couldn’t escape… I simply covered my ears and crawled up in one of the corners of my cell. I sat there, shaking for well over an hour, before the lights in the facility unexpectedly went out. It was completely dark now, as the screams and gunfire outside continued. The darkness eventually lulled me back into another unpleasant sleep, only to be woken again much later.

 

 

"Alright I’ve cleared the northern building now Steve, how about you? Natasha said over the earpiece between the team of three currently raiding a secret hydra facility.

“All good. I managed to cut both their power supplies and I’m heading over to the main entrance to secure the exit. Tony, could you scan the building from above for anyone remaining?”

“What do you think I’ve been doing up here cap, playing aircraft?"

“I’m starting to consider that a possibility.” Steve responded.

“Ouch, alright then. Friday, do a scan of the facility.”

“I’m sensing a air current and a heat source on your far left, sir, but other to that there are no humans left in the building. It would be safe to say, cleared.”

“Sounds like we’re done here for today team. Another team will come here and run a diagnostic test tomorrow, so we’re cleared for now. I’ll meet you back at our facility for a mission report.” Tony said over the earpiece.

“Copy that.” Natasha said, already headed back.

 

Before heading back, Steve stopped for a moment and took one last look at the now completely abandoned hydra facility. One of the last of its kind.

A follower of Daniel Whitehall had it set up a few years back, and knowledge of the secret laboratory had just recently surfaced on S.H.I.E.L.D’s radar. There were no subjects found, only unknown chemi-biological components that we’re being sent over to the lab and analysed first thing tomorrow.

And with that, Steve went back to the Avengers facility, completely unaware of the presence of an abandoned victim in one of the cells that they never ended up checking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading!  
> It took a while for me to get this chapter up. I'll try to update more frequently in the future though!  
> Comments would be much appreciated. :)


End file.
